Dreams...
by DancersKickAss03
Summary: Please read!! Its very good in my view....about a weird dream Ryoko has. Chapter 2 up soon I hope. Get those Reviews in!!! thanks!!!
1. The Dream*

KoinichiWa!! Ok this is really short chapter. I made it up really fast and I hope I did well.  
  
I got this ideal from a dream I had. Anywaz please read and please review!!! Thx!! Syanorra!!!  
  
Dreams…  
  
By: Kayla Lewis  
  
4-11-2002  
  
{Ryoko's having a dream}  
  
  
  
A bright light shines and hundreds of soft pure white feathers float in the air making Ryoko feeling blissful. Ryoko watches the feathers and decides to walk around. She gets up and walks about 40 feet. As she comes closer she sees a huge lake with freshly blossomed Cherry Blossoms trees. The petals do a wild dance around her. As Ryoko watches she notices something peculiar. Some of the cherry blossoms float to the lake and land on the surface of the clear water. The ripples from the impact of the cherry blossoms faintly glow brighter each second. Suddenly a burst of water comes out of the lake and rainbow butterflies surround the stranger that appeared out of the water. Ryoko watches fearfully. The butterflies suddenly fly toward Ryoko and dance around her then slowly flyaway. Ryoko turns back to where the butterflies used to be and sees a beautiful angel. Or at least that's what Ryoko thought she was, because the angel has magnificent wings sprouting out from her back and her face simply lights up the room. Ryoko can't help but feel calm, even though she doesn't have a clear view of the angels face. The angel looks at Ryoko and she hears the most beautiful angelic voice she has ever heard, " Ryoko, I am here to help you but I can't stay very long." The angels voice seems to get more urgent, " Ryoko, whatever happens believe in yourself and you may have the answer, but whatever you do…." The angel's voice seems to waver as she looks unfocused. Suddenly she seems to be in focus, "Ryoko!!!" She screams holding her hand out in front of her trying to reach Ryoko. Ryoko slowly pulls her hand up….  
  
"Oh, Ryoko time to get up!! Said a tiny voice outside of her dreams. Ryoko opens her eyes still remembering her dream. She lifts her head up and sees Sasami smiling at her and saying, " Breakfast ready Ryoko!!"  
  
  
  
Ok I know, I know I'm going to chapter 2 as fast as I can but I want at least 5 reviews first so please people review!!! Oh yea you can email me anytime at: Ryoko2490@yahoo.com  
  
Thanks!!!  
  
Syanorra!!! 


	2. Pity??

KoinichiWa!! How are you??? Im fine and I hope you enjoy the 2nd chapter of Dreams…!! Anyway please read!  
  
  
  
Dreams…, part 2  
  
By: Me of course!  
  
4-17-2002  
  
I love you so be happy!!!  
  
  
  
*Just a short explanation of what happened really quick*  
  
{Ryoko is having a weird dream and is woken up by Sasami and Ryo-ohki. Well theres more detail but just read the first chap if you skipped! Thanks!!}  
  
"Ryoko get up!" cried Sasami. Ryoko looks up at Sasami with a dazed look. " Are you ok?" says Sasami noticing the look. Ryoko shakes her head and says, " Why of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" "Ok!" yells a jubilant Sasami who jumps up and almost knocks over Ryo-ohki who just jumped on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Ryoko, will you please go and wake up the others," says Sasami, "breakfast is almost ready." "grrr….oh all right!" says Ryoko. As Ryoko stands she thinks of her dream and suddenly feels like she's being watched. She turns her head sharply around but doesn't see anyone.  
  
Ryoko slowly starts to walk to Ayeka's and Sasami's room. She is about to pull open the handle when the door opens and slams into her face. " Owwww!" yells Ryoko who falls on her butt. She looks up and sees Ayeka looking down on her. "Watch where you are going you space trash!" says Ayeka. "Watch your mouth you prissy princess before I knock your teeth out!" yells Ryoko. " Hmp!" sniffs Ayeka who walks away with her head held up high.  
  
Ryoko watches Ayeka walking away wondering why the argument didn't last very long. Ryoko then turns and transports into Tenchi's bedroom. Ryoko smiles at Tenchi and slowly and silently flys over Tenchi's face. ' I wish I could cradle his head in my arms and sing him goodnight' Thinks Ryoko. ' Wait I'm a space pirate and I don't want those things, I want…' Ryokos thoughts are interrupted by Tenchi moving and slowly pulling his hands up and as he stretches his arms.  
  
Tenchi arms go to high and slowly touch Ryoko's face. Tenchi {without looking} pokes her face. { authors notes: when ever I do this: ^-^; and I put a name beside it, it means that that person has an anime sweatdrop on forehead! Ok!! Please continue!} {^-^; tenchi} Tenchi opens his eyes and nearly has a heart attack!  
  
Ryoko appeared to be to close and tenchi jumped out of bed. As he jumped Ryoko was knock over in the process and hit her head on the bed rail. "Ow." Says Ryoko as she starts to whine. He stares at Ryoko and looks sympathetic. ' Is he only going to sit there and pity me?' Ryoko thinks. ' I don't need his pity' Ryoko suddenly looks mad and stands up. Ryoko glares at Tenchi and walks out. Tenchi sitting there felt suddenly guilty and gets up putting clothes on. When he is done he makes his mind up and slowly walks downstairs to apologize to Ryoko.  
  
  
  
Ok, if you see any mistakes or something better please review and tell me what your idea is or email me at: Ryoko2490@yahoo.com I had fun writing this sense I'm really not the writer type but oh well what the heck! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this fanfic!! I'm going to ok now but stay tuned for the 3rd chapter and please review! Syanorra!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own tenchi but if I did I don't think that I would be writing fanfic. But to the lucky people who do don't sue me! I only have 50 cents!! 


End file.
